


Long Distance Heartache

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Moving, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Hey, Pete! Good day?”“Fine,” Peter grumbled, heading down the hall towards his room without so much as a look in his mentor’s direction.It was only weird because usually Happy warned him about the kid being in a mood before he—His phone dinged.Something’s up with the kid. Tread lightly.Yeah, a little late, Happy.Comfortember, Day 24: Panic Attacks
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Long Distance Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24! Enjoy!!

Tony frowned when he saw Peter enter the penthouse, dragging his feet and looking absolutely miserable. Usually, he came over after school with a bright smile, full of stories from his day, so when he didn’t, it was cause for concern.

“Hey, Pete! Good day?”

“Fine,” Peter grumbled, heading down the hall towards his room without so much as a look in his mentor’s direction.

It was only weird because usually Happy warned him about the kid being in a mood before he—

His phone dinged.

_ Something’s up with the kid. Tread lightly. _

Yeah, a little late, Happy.

He quickly prepared a snack, grabbing a juice box on his way by, and carrying both the offerings with him down the hall towards the kid.

He rapped lightly on the open door, “Buddy? Are you hungry? I thought you could probably use a snack. I mean you’re usually ravenous by this point, since lunch was hours ago, and—”

His eyes zeroed in on the teenager, a lump on his bed, with tears streaming down his face.

“Kid?” Tony rushed to the side of the bed, “What’s wrong, buddy? Did something happen at school? Did...”

Peter hastily brushed the tears off his face, though it was a lost cause with more being produced by the second.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. What’s wrong?”

The teen stayed silent, shoulders racking with sobs.

“Come on, buddy, you can tell me. What’s the matter?

“N-Ned, he—” he broke off into another fit of sobs.

“Did you two get in a fight? I’m sure it will blow over, kiddo. These things happen sometimes. I mean, Rhodey and I have had our fair share of fights.”

“He’s moving,” he finally blurted out.

“Moving?” Tony repeated, surprised.

Peter nodded, “To Wisconsin. His dad got a new job, and they’re going. In one week.”

“Wow, buddy, I’m sorry. That sucks,” Tony didn’t know what to say. It did suck, that was for sure. He had no clue what he’d do if he didn’t have Rhodey nearby, and Peter and Ned were practically attached at the hip.

“He just found out last night, told me at the end of school today. I don’t think he knew how to say it,” Peter hiccuped, and Tony rubbed his back. “They’re just leaving, just like that! I don’t- I can’t- What am I supposed to do?”

“Shhh, kiddo,” Tony began rubbing circles up and down his kid’s back, “It will be an adjustment, that’s for sure, but we’ll figure it out. You guys will visit each other lots. There’re video chats, and phone calls,” he listed off.

“It won’t be the same,” was all Peter muttered as he continued to cry.

* * *

It wasn’t the same. The first week without Ned was absolutely miserable. The move happened so fast, it truly felt like Ned had just disappeared. Peter would do little things, like wait at the usual place for him, so they could walk to school together, or walk to his locker between classes without thinking, only to be hit with the hard reality a second later that Ned was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t just away sick, or on a family vacation. This was permanent, and things were never going to be back to normal again.

He was having a particularly hard day on a day he was supposed to be meeting Tony at the tower after school. He’d held it together pretty well for the majority of their lab time, smiling at Tony’s jokes, even having fun for a while, but then the memory hit, that Ned was still gone, and his breath hitched.

“You okay, kiddo?” Tony threw a concerned look his way.

“I-I yeah,” he worked on his breathing,  _ in and out, in and out _ . Nope, it wasn’t working, because Ned was still gone, and it was  _ never  _ going to be the same.

“Kiddo- Peter? Come here,” Tony grabbed his arm gently, dragging him across the lab, “Come sit, deep breaths, kiddo. Good job.”

“Tony, I can’t- I can’t breathe, I-”

“Shhhh, in and out. Come on, follow me,” he steadied his own breathing and the kid attempted to breathe in unison.

When Tony seemed satisfied that his kid wasn’t going to pass out on him, he spoke, “Do you want to talk about what caused that?”

Peter fiddled with his thumbnail, still breathing slowly, in and out, “I don’t know. I was fine, I- we were getting a lot done, we were having fun! Then I started thinking about Ned again, a-and- I’m sorry, I’m being such a baby about this! It’s been over three weeks, I should be over this by now!”

Tony pulled Peter in, squeezing him tight, “That is not true, and you know it.”

“He is only a friend, and it’s not like he _ died,  _ like Uncle Ben. He just moved away, and I can still see him sometimes, but-”

“It’s not like it was,” Tony finished.

“No, it’s not. I’m just so used to swinging over to his place if I wanted to show him something, or just talk to him face to face. Or, you know they just released the new Star Wars movie trailer? My first thought was to call Ned and make our plans for opening night, then I remembered that can’t even happen. I just- I miss him SO much.”

“What you are feeling is perfectly normal, Pete. You shouldn’t get mad at yourself for those feelings. No, he’s not dead, but you spent a lot of time together since you were very little.”

“Four years old. Pre-school,” Peter mumbled, recalling the memory of a baby faced Ned walking up to him and offering him the red crayon after a different kid grabbed his out of his hand.

“Exactly, it’s normal to not be alright right now. We’ll get you through it. Have you talked to Ned today?”

Peter shook his head, “I was feeling really sad, so I just thought it would make things worse.”

Tony shrugged, “It might actually make things better to do a quick video chat. Remind yourself that he’s not really gone?”

“I guess that might be nice,” Peter sighed.

“Why don’t you go up to the penthouse, and call him in your room? I’m fine by myself for a while.”

“Thanks, Tony. I’m really sorry for-”

“Ah ah ah,” Tony waved his finger, “Official rule now, no apologizing for your feelings, okay? They are not something any of us can control.”

Peter blushed, “Sorry.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “We’ll work on that, go call your friend.”

* * *

Two weeks later Peter showed up for another lab session, and quirked his eyebrow when he saw Tony’s giddy mood, “What’s with your face?”

Tony laughed, “Good to see you too.”

“Seriously, did someone- Pepper’s not pregnant is she?”

Tony snorted, “No, she’s not pregnant. I have something for you.”

“Okay? What is it?” Peter was nervous now. Tony’s gifts were always interesting to say the least.

He handed Peter an envelope, “Open it up.”

Slowly, Peter tore into it, pulling out a piece of paper, “A plane ticket? Is this to Wisconsin?”

“For opening night,” Tony confirmed, “It’s in your name so no takesies backsies! You either use it or lose it!”

“But, why?” a small smile appeared without his consent.

Tony shrugged, “I know you’ve been having a tough time, and you’ve been adjusting, doing well. I’m very proud of you, kid. But... I don’t know. I just figured some traditions don’t need to be broken.”

“I—”

“Oh just come over here and give me a hug!” Tony smiled widely, and Peter barrelled into him.

“Thank you, Tony,” his voice was full of emotion.

Tony squeezed back, providing Peter as much support as he needed, “No problem, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheer Peter up with some comments, poor kid needs it!


End file.
